


ditched

by ravenraiyes



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s official.</p><p>Clarke Griffin hates the month of April.</p><p>____________</p><p>"my bride/groom ditched me at the altar but fuck them i'm going on the honeymoon anyways" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	ditched

It’s official.

Clarke Griffin hates the month of April.

She’s always known that the month’s had it out for her, ever since she was six and started displaying signs of serious allergies that forced to be on heavy medication during said month for the rest of her life.

 _But this?_ she thinks wryly,  _This fucking takes the cake._

Because after this stint, Clarke - and everyone around her - is going to remember the month of April as the month in which Clarke Griffin got ditched at the altar by Finn  _fucking_ Collins.

Clarke huffs and pulls her cardigan around her tighter, ignoring the dirt stains gathering upon her blinding white wedding dress, ignoring the looks of pity other passengers shoot her.

She knows she looks like a drowned rat, looks like she was sent through the gutter; her mascara’s kind of runny - from tears of laughter, she’d told a worried Octavia - and her eyeshadow’s almost completely obliterated from rubbing her eyes too much.

But Clarke Griffin is kinda past the point of caring.

In the past twenty four hours, she’s been ditched at the altar, called by the same person who ditched her at the altar to say that he wasn’t really in love with her, and made the rash decision to still use the damn tickets to Honolulu, because she really needs a vacation after this mess.

So she pulls on her earbuds and desperately tries to drown her sorrow with some much needed  _Legally Blonde_.

+++

She drags herself to the hotel, a nice, beachfront thing that she and Finn had specifically picked out for their honeymoon.

“We’ll wake up to the sunrise, cement our vows,” Finn had whispered into her ear, and she had smiled at the prick’s words - thinking back on it, she wonders how stupid she had been to believe his lies.

“Reservation for Clarke Griffin,” she whispers as she slides her ID towards the concierge, dragging her one solemn piece of luggage behind her.

“Ooh, princess,” someone hisses sympathetically from behind her, voice low and scratchy, and she whirls around to find - Bellamy Blake?

“The only and the only,” he grins, bowing to her - she must’ve said that out loud, oops - dark hair flopping, tie loose and flapping around his neck.

“What’re you doing here?” Clarke asks, hating how pathetic she sounds right now, voice quivering in the air between them.

Bellamy just shoots her a dazzling smile - she ignores how weak her knees go at such a handsome sight - and reaches towards her. She’s stuck standing there, mesmerized by the dotting of freckles along his cheekbones and the strong jawline that accentuates it, before she realizes that Bellamy’s hand is reaching past her for the key card, not to tuck in her hair.

“Are you her husband, sir?” The concierge asks, worriedly, looking at Clarke. “Is he bothering you, ma’am?”

Clarke waves off his worried look with a weak grin. “Yes, he’s with me. Thank you, have a good one.”

The clerk gives her a doubtful glance but wishes her one as well.

Bellamy slips an arm around her waist, one hand wrapping around her hand that’s on her suitcase, pulling it gently from her grasp. His presence is solid, comforting, and a hell of a lot warmer than Finn’s had ever been.

She stifles in the gasp - okay, so maybe that was more of a moan - that almost slips out when he squeezes her waist a little as he warningly whispers into her ear.

“Mm, Clarke, we’ve got a cover to keep, don’t we?”

She tamps down on the shivers that his sweet, sweet, sexed up voice of his induces and decides,  _why the hell not_  as she leans into his embrace.

Besides, if she’s going to go on her honeymoon anyway, she might as well have her wedding night too.

(And  _believe_  her when she says Bellamy did not disappoint.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at [grounderbell](http://grounderbell.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to see a sequel or just talk!


End file.
